


Under Influence

by writerstrash



Series: Mr. Stark & His Kid [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: Peter goes to a party and acts like a normal teenager for once, but trouble seems to follow him everywhere.





	Under Influence

"Don't back out now, dude!" Ned groaned. "Don't make me go alone!"

"You don't have to go, we can just go home and-"

"And what? Play video games or build Lego or do any of the other things we  _always_ do? It's Saturday night. It's a high-school party, Peter. We never get invited to this stuff."

"Exactly. Why are we invited now?"

Ned rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. Peter knew he was making his best friend frustrated, but he couldn't help it. They had been excited about this party all day, but now that they were only a few blocks away, Peter wanted to turn back.

"You're doing it again,"

"Doing what?"

"Being all Spider-Man-y," 

"What?" Peter asked, shaking his head. 

"Can we please go to this party as just us? Ned and Peter. _Peter._ Not Spider-Man. You need to have some fun, we both do. How many times have we sat at home wishing someone would invite us to a party like this? If we don't go, we're gonna go home and wish we did."

God, Ned sounded just like Tony, Peter thought. As soon as he had mentioned to the genius that he was invited to a party on the weekend, Tony had been more than encouraging. Peter worried too much for a kid his age. He did a lot of things that no other teenager did. The biggest thing was hanging out on rooftops and swinging through the city dressed as a spider, saving people from back-alley fights and holds up and the occasional lost tourist. 

So, yes, he deserved to put all of that aside for one evening and go be a normal teenager. He deserved to be out laughing with his friends, making memories and being part of the stories they would all be sharing when they were older. 

Even May wanted him to go. Of course, she had given him the speech about drinking and drugs and peer-pressure despite the fact she knew Peter was better than that. He was a smart kid. Responsible. He knew how to make good choices.

Which is why, three hours later, Peter was hunched over on the side of the road violently throwing up into a sewer drain. Ned was by his side, one hand on his back to steady his friend as he swayed from side-to-side.

"Ughhhh," Peter moaned, pulling back and leaning against his friend.

"I've never seen someone throw up so much," Ned worried. "I thought you only had a a few beers?"

 "I had...jus' a few," Peter slurred out. "Then...then a few other drinks, I don't know what they were, they burned,"

"Were you with that group? They were drinking tequila," Ned explained. "I have no idea who those guys were."

"Nah, it's all okay," Peter assured. "M'fine, m'fine, mmmmm fine,"

Ned looked on, not convinced.

"You're gonna throw up again aren't-"

Yes, Peter was throwing up again. Loudly. Painfully. He was groaning each time a new wave of vomit poured from his mouth. It was hurting him, that much was obvious. 

They were trying to talk home. Ned's parents were out for the night which meant no one would know about Peter being this drunk. They had their plan. But getting Peter home seemed to be the biggest hurdle so far. 

"Is he okay?"

Ned turned to the voice behind him, looking to see MJ standing nearby, arms folded.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you guys were doing," she shrugged. "You weren't exactly subtle about carrying him out of there,"

"I didn't know you were there," Ned shook his head.

"Barely," MJ shrugged again. "You guys need a ride?"

Ned could have hugged her right then.

"Yes, please. He can't walk all the way back. It's not your parents, is it?"

"Just a friend, she's finishing work and picking me up in 5," she explained. "Can he last ten minutes in a car without throwing up?"

Ned turned to his friend.

"Peter? How are you feeling now?"

"Mmmm," Peter groaned again. "It hurts."

"How is there anything left to throw up?" Ned wondered.

"It's just bile, and dry retching," MJ sighed. "No wonder it hurts."

"Emmmm...jay?" Peter mumbled. "Hey MJ,"

MJ smiled lightly.

"Hi Peter," she nodded.

"Le'ssss go to the party," 

"We've been to the party, that's why you're in this state now,"

Peter let out a blood-curdling scream then, desperately clinging to his stomach.

"It's burning me!" he whined. "Ned, it hurts!"

"I know, you've been throwing up so much! We're almost home, okay?"

But then, Peter's body started convulsing. He was gritting his teeth and shaking from the force of the tremors, falling to the ground and curling into the foetal position. The sweat was pouring out of him now.

"Shit...oh my god! Peter!" Ned gasped.

"Roll him onto his side!" MJ ordered. "Recovery position!"

"He had nothing left to throw up!"

"Do it!"

Ned and MJ both crouched down to help Peter onto his side, holding his mouth open and steadying his shaking body. They looked to one another, frightened.

"We need to call an ambulance!" MJ panicked.

"We can't!" Ned shook his head immediately.

"What? Ned, something is seriously wrong!"

"H-he can't go to the hospital," the boy hurriedly explained.

"Why!"

Panic. Panic. What would Peter say? 

"His aunt will find out," Ned shook his head. "Peter will  _kill_ me if he finds out his aunt knew about this,"

"Well he can deal with that later, he needs help!"

Peter was groaning even more now.

"N-no hospital," he mumbled out. "Please, no!"

"It's okay Peter, no hospitals, but you need help! Should I call May?"

"NO!" Peter panicked. "No, no, no, no, no don't call May! Ughhhhhhh," 

"Well what are we supposed to to Peter!" MJ yelled. "Your life is worth more than getting in trouble from your aunt,"

"You don't....ughhhh," Peter ground out painfully. "D-don't understand, I  _can't_ call May, please!"

"Then who, Peter? Who do we call?"

* * *

Tony had just finished pouring himself another coffee, his fourth for the day, as he stepped toward the elevator. Pepper was in China for Stark Industries negotiations and whenever she was gone, Tony never slept too well. It was nearing 1am when he reached the workshop, running a hand through his messy hair and letting out a soft yawn before playing his mug down on his desk, readying himself for another tinkering session.

Stark Tech was taking up more of his time these days, and it was nice to get back to the basics in his shop for once rather than suiting up. But then his phone rang.

 _"Boss, Peter is calling,"_ Friday announced.

Tony let out a sigh. The kid was meant to be out having fun, but instead he was most likely in Spider-Man mode, calling with a new tip.

"Put him through," he huffed. "Yeah, Pete?"

 _"Uh, Mr. Stark, sir?"_ the nervous voice asked.

Tony paused.

"You're not Peter."

 _"Uh, no, no it's Ned, Peter's friend,"_ the boy explained.  _"Um, Peter kind of really needs some help,"_

Tony had a bad feeling about this call.

"What's up?"

 _"Well, we went to this party, and it was full of all these people we don't know. I mean we knew some of them but most of them were like five years older and in college and I don't know why we stayed so long but..."_ Ned's voice trailed off, and Tony could hear him being yelled at by a girl.  _"Right, anyway, Peter had a few drinks with these guys we don't know and-"_

"Are you calling to tell me Peter is drunk right now?" Tony asked. 

_"Well....yes, he's drunk, but...I think there's something wrong,"_

"Explain,"

 _"Well, h-he's been throwing up for almost twenty minutes. And he's in a lot of pain. And he's laying on the ground and he was shaking like he was having a seizure or something but he won't let us call an ambulance or May and I think something's really wrong Mr. Stark and we don't know what to do,_ "

Shit. This wasn't a good phone call at all.

"What did he drink?" Tony asked, already moving toward his garage. 

_"Beer. But he drank with the college guys and they were drinking tequila so...I don't know what happened, I don't think he's handling it well,"_

"Sounds like more than just alcohol," Tony explained. "You guys were just drinking, right? Nothing else?"

"No, nothing else," Ned answered.

"Because if there was something else, it'd be a very bad idea to not tell me right now," Tony warned, stepping into the elevator to head to his car. 

"I swear Mr. Stark, we were just having a few drinks," Ned promised. "We don't do that sort of thing, we don't even do  _this_ sort of thing!"

"I know, kid, I believe you. Something's not right though," Tony sighed, worrying. "I'm on my way as fast as I can, I've got the coordinates. Stay with him, alright?"

"I won't leave him," Ned assured.

"Keep him talking, keep him awake," Tony explained. "I'm not too far away,"

Tony was ten minutes away, to be exact. And he arrived nine minutes later. He had surely broken more than one road rule on his way, speeding around the city and using Friday to navigate through the traffic until he finally made it to the dimly lit street Peter and his friends were huddled in. There was a car parked nearby, and Tony began to panic that someone was following them until he saw the young girl and Ned standing by, watching Peter worriedly.

Ned had his friend sitting up in the gutter, leaning against his shoulder, talking to him and keeping him awake just as Tony ordered.

"Look, Peter, Tony's here," Ned announced, watching as Tony all but ran from his car parked just a meter away.

"Msss Star?" Peter mumbled, moving his head to look up at the man.

He looked horrible. Peter's skin was white, covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes bloodshot and barely awake. He was swaying around where he sat and continued to dry-retch into the sewer beneath them.

MJ stood with her friend by the car, looking to the man with desperation. She wanted her friend to be okay, and she couldn't leave without knowing he was in safe hands. But Tony couldn't be sure he was in safe hands. Tony wasn't even sure what was wrong with him.

Tony had many years of alcoholism to be a professional in this sort of thing, but he knew Peter wasn't like this. This wasn't a bender or binge gone wrong. This wasn't too much tequila and a blackout. This was a few beers, some spirits, and seizures. Alcohol poisoning? Maybe. Chemical reaction to the spider bite? Possible.

But Tony's theory was the worst of all. This sort of reaction warranted the assumption of a substance being present. Unknown and unwanted. Whatever Peter was drinking contained more than just alcohol, he was almost sure of it. An open house party with unknown groups of strangers always had the possibility of something incredibly stupid like spiked drinks and unknown mixes.

"Hey Pete," Tony greeted, kneeling down in front of the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Tiiiiiired," he whined. "Everything is spinnin' and I feel like...like..."

Peter's words trailed off into another bout of retching, but this time he fell backward and twisted in on himself, crying as he continued to heave. Nothing came out though. His whole body was trembling, and soon enough Peter was convulsing again. 

"Pete! Hey, hey," Tony called out, pulling the boy into his arms and cradling his head and neck. "Breathe Pete, keep breathing,"

"M-m-mr S-Sta..." he chattered out. 

"Do you remember what you took?"

"Dinnnn take any'fin," Peter refused. "Jus...just drinking,"

"Who were you with?"

"I...I don't know," he stuttered out. "Everythin' blurry,"

"Alright, that's okay buddy," Tony sighed. "I'm gonna help you feel better, alright kid?"

Ned and MJ watched on as Tony lifted Peter up, slinging his arms around his shoulders and letting him steady himself upright for a moment. Peter looked like a corpse rather than a drunken teenager, and Tony just hoped they could get back to the tower before he had another seizure. 

"Friday. monitor vitals, have the lab set up," Tony instructed once he opened the passenger door and slipped Peter into the seat, strapping him in. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ned panicked.

"I'm gonna flush all of that out of him," Tony explained. "Gotta get him on an I.V."

"Hospital?"

"I'm having my lab set up for him now," Tony shook his head. "You guys need to head home, okay?"

"My friend's taking us home now," MJ explained. "But we want to-"

"You guys did good, okay? You took care of him and now it's my turn. Go home, sober up, I'll let you know how he is."

The two teenagers didn't say a word in return as Tony moved around to the other side of the car and hopped in, speeding off a moment later. Tony was able to keep a pretty clear head in most stressful situations, but when they involved Peter, he panicked. He drove like his life depended on it, which it did, really. If anything happened to Peter, he would never recover. He would never forgive himself.

Peter slumped back in the seat, letting out a pitiful whine. Tony's heart ached at the sound and the sight of the boy. He looked so exhausted and pained and uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Pete, how you holding up?"

"Mmm," he groaned.

"Yeah, I know how it feels," Tony sighed. "We're almost there,"

"Feel sick," Peter muttered quickly.

"There's nothing left in you to come up, kid," he warned. "Deep breaths, push through it,"

"Mmmmm,"

It was five minutes later when they arrived back at the tower. Tony rushed Peter from the car to the lab in less than a minute, carrying him like a child into the room and over to the exam bed to lay him down gently. 

"Friday, what have you got for me?" 

A screen appeared, covered in words and numbers that made Peter feel sick all over again. He could feel Tony moving around him, grabbing equipment and kicking a chair out of his way to get to Peter's side. Then he felt a pin prick on his finger, looking down to see Tony holding a cotton pad against the area and slipping the small, blood-covered disc into a machine for Friday to read.

Tony hurriedly prepared a cup of water for Peter, helping him sit up to take a sip. It was the last thing Peter wanted to do, but Tony insisted.

"Another," Tony encouraged. "Come on Pete, one more mouthful."

Peter whined miserably but swallowed the water nonetheless. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. But his head was pounding now. Lights and noises were getting to him more than usual. All of his senses were out of whack.

Tony moved around some more, returning to Peter's side minutes later with an I.V stand.

"You're running low right now kid," Tony sighed. "I know you're not a fan of needles, but this is gonna be the best way to get all your levels back up,"

It was true. Peter was beyond dehydrated but his nausea wasn't allowing him to drink at the level he needed to. All the goodness in his body had been drained from him when vomiting, and now there was nothing left to help him recover. 

"Ow, ow, owwwww," Peter whined, letting his head hang back miserably onto the padded rest behind him.

"You're not getting an Oscar anytime soon buddy," Tony sighed, grinning lightly. "Come on, you didn't even feel it,"

"Did, it hurts," Peter defended.

"Well it's gonna start making you feel better soon,"

"I...I din mean to Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled out, his body still shaking. "I w-was just h-having a few drinks, trying to have a g-good time, I'm not...please don't be mad,"

Tony stared at the boy for a moment, a fond smile on his lips. This kid was in pain, feeling sicker than ever, and his main concern was Tony being mad at him. Happy had pointed out many times that Peter saw Tony as a father-figure, and Tony could agree with that. He certainly saw Peter as a son, and right now he couldn't even fathom being mad at him. All he wanted was for Peter to feel better.

"I'm not mad, Pete," Tony shook his head. "I'm going grey a lot quicker these days because of you, but I'm not mad,"

"J-just wanted to have a good time,"

"I know, I know you did. And you _deserve_ to have a good time, kid. You just got some bad luck you can't seem to shake, huh?"

"Don' know what happened," Peter whined.

Tony turned back to the results that were being brought up from Peter's blood sample. It was nothing totally shocking to the man, he expected drugs at a house-party, he just didn't expect them in Peter. But he had a feeling the boy didn't even know.

The spider-bite had altered Peter's cells quite a bit, and even though he gained some useful skills, it meant Peter reacted to chemicals differently now. A drug that should have given him a high during the party had instead, mixed with beer and tequila, and set off a reaction as if Peter had ingested poison or suffered an overdose.

"Were you mixing your own drinks?" Tony asked.

"Uh...no," Peter answered honestly. "Was just drinking beer until...until those college guys...they got me to try some tequila,"

"Mm, that's not all they got you to try," Tony mumbled, anger rising. "Did you know these guys?"

"No...but everyone at the party seemed to like them, so I thought...I thought they were okay,"

"They're idiots," Tony summed up. "Were they giving these drinks to other people, too?"

"Yeah, most of the k-kids in my year," Peter explained.

Assholes. Idiots. 

"D-did they put something in m-my drink?" 

"Yeah, they did," Tony sighed, looking over the data. "And your body did  _not_ like it. If you're ever interested in trying ecstasy in the future kid, just know this is how you're gonna end up. If that isn't a deterrent, I don't know what is,"

"E-ecstasy?" Peter gasped. "I t-took ecstasy?"

"You were given a drink with ecstasy in it," Tony explained. "Your body tried to flush it out, but some of it already took effect. Your spider-cells were fighting against the effects while they were trying to get in your system. No wonder you threw up so much,"

"Ughhh," Peter groaned. "What's gonna happen?"

"We're flushing it all out, you're gonna be fine, kid."

"Really?"

"Really," Tony assured. "You just need to get your levels up, rest, definitely get some sleep. Your whole body is exhausted right now."

"I c-can't go home," the boy shook his head, reaching out to grab Tony's shirt. "Mr. Stark, I can't go home, May can't know-"

"Hey, Peter, calm down," Tony soothed. "The last thing you need is to get worked up again, alright? Work on calming down."

"M-may will be so mad,"

"I'm not gonna tell May," he eased. "But you need to promise me next time you go to a party or you're with a group of people you don't know, you  _take care of yourself_. Alright? Use those spider-senses for yourself."

"I don't think they work too good when I drink," Peter sighed. "I shouldn't have been so stupid-"

"Hey, you were trying to have a good time and act your age, right? Most kids your age are stupid. That's what this time is for. Everyone makes mistakes and screws up when their teenagers."

Peter grinned slightly, looking half-awake.

"Huh," he laughed. "Then I guess I had the night I wanted. I acted my age and look where it got me?"

Tony joined in with a chuckle.

"I looked worse at your age, believe me," he assured. "Come on, you're not sleeping down here. You can grab that I.V stand, right?"

Peter reached out to wrap his hand around the thin steel pole by his side, beginning to drag it along by their side as Tony brought Peter into his arms. He felt like a child all over again. But he felt so safe and looked after with Tony, he could have fallen asleep in his arms right then.

But he stayed awake for the elevator ride, conscious enough to feel Tony's heart beating by his side, the warmth of his arms surrounding him. Peter silently hoped that the journey upstairs to Tony's floor would take a little longer just so he could enjoy this a while longer.

"Had Friday get the heat on in here," Tony announced when they walked into the guest room. "Take a shower when you wake up, you'll probably fall over if you try to now, and I am  _not_ picking up your naked butt,"

Peter laughed, as much as he could in his weak state, as Tony lowered him down onto the bed.

"You weigh more than you look, kid."

"Sorry," Peter muttered, letting out a long sigh when his body fell into the cloud-like pillows and blankets of the bed. "This is nice,"

"Friday's gonna be monitoring you, so don't throw a tantrum when you find out she's reporting back to me," Tony warned, turning the attention to Peter's I.V. "And this stays in, alright? Don't go pulling at it or scratching it, it needs to stay right there. Understand?"

"Mm hmm, won't touch it," Peter replied, sleepy.

Tony rolled his eyes at Peter's mumbles, reaching down the pull the covers over his body, hoping it warm him up quickly. The kid didn't handle the cold well, and he had been sitting out in the gutter for a while before being in Tony's lab, which was no better.

When he turned off the bedside light, Tony went to pull back and stand up, but Peter's hands clawed their way into his shirt.

"Hug," he said.

Tony looked to him, confused.

"Uh...what?"

"Hug," Peter repeated. "Please."

"You want a hug?"

Peter nodded, eyes closed and arms held out. Tony took a moment to process the words before he leaned forward, letting Peter's arms wrap around him as he hugged the boy in return. He could feel Peter's face nestling into his neck, letting out a content sigh.

"You all good here?" Tony asked, almost a full minute later.

"Uh huh," Peter nod. "Thanks Mr. Stark,"

"You're welcome kiddo, just don't make a habit of it, okay?" Tony smiled, tucking him in. "Sleep it off, I'll be here when you wake up."

 


End file.
